Pokemon Unown Ep. 1
by Rocket Nitro
Summary: Ash meets new friends, and goes on a new quest as Mew's Assistant.


Pokemon Unown Episode 1 -=-=-=-=-=-=-= Rocket Nitro=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
There is a touch of Yaoi. However, it's barely noticeable.  
I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would have 348 cats. And Pikachu Gold Trophy Holo Promo.   
  
Ash Ketchum lies in bed, Pikachu is gone for another two weeks, His Mom has went to patch up things with an old friend, who she won't reveal his name to Ash. Misty and Brock have gone to the Indigo Plateau to sign up for Elite Four competitions. He had lost at The Pokemon League to a mysterious foe who even Ash didn't know. He opened the letter on his desk. He smiled reading the curvy writing. Ash had allowed Pikachu to enroll himself in a Pikachu School. The letter read:  
" Pi Pika. Pika pika, Pika!!! Pichu! Pipipi! Pikaaaaa! " Pipipipi! Pika! Chuuuuuu! Pika, Pikachu! " Ash recognized Pipipi. It was Togepi. Ash had finally talked Misty into letting Togepi go................-=-= Flashback =-=-  
" Come on, Misty! " Ash complained. " Ash! I could never leave cute little Togepi! He's just a baby!! " Misty frowned. " Togi togi.." Togepi giggled happily. " But Misty, Togepi is pretty weak and- " Misty had cut him off, " Togepi is NOT weak! His know Metronome and you'll hurt his feelings! " Togepi didn't look hurt. " Togepiiii! Priii! " it said even more happily. " The point is Misty, Togepi won't help you get in the League. " Ash sighed " You're right..." Misty said, exhasusted. " Well, Bye Togepi! "  
" Togei? " Togepi looked confused. Pikachu explained, " Pi pi, Pika, Chuuuuuu. Pika! " The Pokemon waved bye and headed to the building.  
-=-=-End Flashback-=-=-   
He got up and flipped on the TV. " Hello, This is Maria Confecte and here at Meowth Memorial, Professor Oak is still in critical condition after a heart attack. The attack occured in Pokemon Tower here in Lavender Town. While Jenny says he was attacked by natural causes several of the natives agree that Oak saw a new evolution of the already rare Gengar. We now interview two trainers who say they saw the rare Pokemon. First, Here is Gary Oak. Gradson of the recent victim. " Ash's blood boiled. He despised Gary. Or did he? He and Gary had always been friends, and other than Misty, he was the only person Ash was ever attracted to. He snapped back and began hating Gary again. " "It was huge! " Gary said, obviously exaggorating." It had spines all over, and was blue. It had dark red eyes and was by no means solid. " The other trainer looked exasperated. " And here is Travis Nitro. " said the Confecte woman. The other trainer, blonde, with browneyes and an angry glare spoke sighingly. " It was blood red. It had no eyes and was about the same size as Gengar himself. It was surrounded by a pink aurora. " Ash looked surprised. He haden't heard of this new creature. He turned off the TV and ran downstairs. Pulling on his hat and jacket he raced out the door and whistled a bird call. A Pidgeot landed at his feet. Ash had released Pidgeot to live with Pallet Town's several Pidgeys and Pidgeotto. " Hey Pidgeot, Want to go for a fly? It's a bit of a way but it'll be fun! " Pidgeot responded with a cheerful " Kukruoo! " Pidgeot knocked Ash onto it's back and it flew high over the ground. Ash could narrowly see Route 1 below. " Okay, Pidgeot, Let's go to Lavender Town! " As Pidgeot flew Ash relized a mistake. " Oh no....I only brought 4 Pokemon! These other two Pokeballs are empty.Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and uh oh....It's Misty's Psyduck! " Ash sighed as Pidgeot continued its aerobatics. Suddenly, Pidgeot was hit with the force of a raging Tauros. It was a Fearow." What?! " Ash screamed as he fell from Pidgeot. He reached for a Pokeball. " Bulbasaur, Go! " The ball opened revealing Bulbasaur. " BULB!...Saur! " Bulbasaur said in fear. " Bulbasaur, It's ok! Vine whip! " Bulbasaur's vines extended o Pidgeot pulling him and Ash up. Once on Pidgeot, Ash listed another command. " Razor Leaf, Now! " Bulbasaur's leaves hit Fearow, but it was only stunned. It prepared to Drill Peck. " Bulbasaur, Return! " Ash called, saving the Pokemon. " Charizard, Go, Flamethrower! " Charizard appeared and chased after Fearow. It hit Fearow with Skull Bash instead of Flamethrower. Ash called back Charizard. Then he extended an empty Pokeball to Fearow. The ball hit the Fearow and it shook as the Fearow escaped. Ash quickly pulled up another ball, finally capturing Fearow. Landing in Lavender, He waved bye to Pidgeot as it took off. Going to the Pokemon Center, He healed Fearow while contacting Professor Ivy. " Hello, Ash. How is it today? "  
She called. " Oh well, I caught a Fearow. " Ash replied. " That's nice. " Ivy called back. " I want to exchange Charizard for my Snorlax. " Ash said. " Fine. " Ivy said as she pressed buttons. " Insert a Pokeball to the Trading Machine. " The computer said. Ash pressed Charizard's Pokeball inside a tube and instantly another Pokeball popped out. Ash took it and placed it on his belt. Ash turned to Joy. " Here's Fearow! " She said looking very kawaii. Ash made his way to Pokemon Tower. It was abandoned and Ash sat in the floor. He felt some aurora overcome him and instantly a pink, catlike, creature floated in the air. " I am Mew. " It said. " What?! " Ash said, surprised, " Only a rare few Pokemon can talk! " The beautiful Mew spoke again, " You would consider me rare. We've met once before, you just don't remember. Amnesia, I would say. " Ash thought hard and still couldn't remember. " I am what many belive to be an evolution of Gengar. In reality, I simply used the attack Transform. " Ash nodded, he couldn't wait to tell Gary. Almost reading his mind Mew said, " You can't tell anyone. If you do I will use Amnesia on you. " Ash looked crestfallen, but agreed. " I revealed myself to you because I have a mission for you. But there is now way to complete it alone. " Ash nodded. " Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia are all stuck on their islands yet Ho-Oh gets to be free. When I created them, I didn't relize this mistake. You must capture the Ho-Oh. " Ash looked dazed. " How would I get to Ho-Oh? " Mew looked happy, " I sent that Fearow to attack you. It knows Fly. If you ever need me, call on me and I will arrive. " Ash looked at Mew. " You said I couldn't complete it alone. All my friends are gone. " Mew seemed to understand. " I have three people who will join you. I will use Amnesia on them later. " Ash looked surprised as three figures materialized. Gary, Travis Nitro , and Todd! Ash smiled at Todd. " Hi! How is photography? " Todd looked very excited. " I'll try to get a picture of Ho-oh, " He whispered, and Mew gave him a glare. Gary spoke next. " I suppose I'll go, for Erika. " Ash looked surprised. Gary, in love? With a Gym Leader? The thought seemed absurd until he thought of Misty. Nitro looked at Gary angrily. " I just want to see Ho-oh. " Nitro said. Ash turned to Mew. " Okay, Let's go....Fearow! " Ash sent out the Fearow and the four heroes hopped on. The bird whistled and flew much faster the Pidgeot. It landed on a cloud. It has Rainbow colored and was surrounded by space. Ash looked at the beautiful sights. His Pokedex beeped. " Rainbow Cloud. Surprisinly solid. Home to many Legendary Pokemon. " Ash stepped off the bird easily. The others followed. Lugia landed in front of them. " Greetings, Ash. " Ash smiled. " How are you, Lugia? " Lugia opened his wings. " Gracious, Thank you. You must capture Lugia. " Todd photographed Lugia. " We should get going! " He said. After awhile, Ash and company finally reach Ho-oh. " Ash, Why are you here? " Ho-Oh said. " I'm going to catch you, Ho-oh! Go, Squirtle! " Ash tossed a Pokeball and Squirtle materialized. " Squit, Squitle! " It said. Todd threw a Pokeball revealing.. " Voltorb, Go! " Gary nodded and sent out Nidoking. Nitro's eyes glazed and he unleahed Lapras. Ash pointed at Ho-oh. " Squirtle, Hydro Pump! " Todd ordered, " Voltorb, Thunderbolt! " Gary told Nidoking, " Nidoking, Mega Punch ". Nitro told Lapras " Water Gun, Lapras. " The four attacks hit Ho-oh at once. It began to fall through the cloud, surely to die. " Pokeball! " Screamed Ash, catching Ho-oh. Mew materialized in sparkles. " Ash, congradulations! You caught Ho-oh. Instead of amnesiaizing you all. I will allow you to journey together. Go to Viridian and defeat Giovanni for me. " Ash smiled. " You have my word, Mew. " With that, Ash and friends appear in Viridian, as normal as ever.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
' This Episode I. Episode II? COming Soon! ^-^ 


End file.
